Chitose's Thoughts
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: I was reading a fan fiction and it was more from Chitose's perspective. It motivated me to write this. More drabble :  I know you guys love it though, right? So you'll review, ne?


Itsuki...

Mutsuki...

Save me...

It's so dark here...  
I don't know what direction is what...  
Come find me...

I ring the bells every few minutes, waiting...  
I wait for you to come.  
You both told me you would come if I rang the bells.

You told me I was safe.  
That you would find me no matter where in the house I hid.  
But... It's been hours.

Mutsuki came up missing what seams like years ago.  
But... you promised me you'd come.  
But you left with THOSE twins...

And haven't gotten back.

And...  
And there are strangers in the house.  
I'm hiding again.

I am making sure they don't see me.  
But I'm trying to listen in.  
I keep hearing "Sae" "Alone" "Yae" "Ritual" "Left"

Can you tell me what is going on?  
Are you okay?  
I want to find you... But I'm too scared to leave the house.

Itsuki...  
I'm scared...  
You still haven't returned.

~Chitose

* * *

Mother and Father left for a while.  
They left me alone in the house.  
I stayed in the closet.

When they came home, they where both crying.  
"What happened?" I ask, from inside the closet.  
Mother opened the closet door and little and told me "Come here, Chito-Chan..."

I got on my knees and crawled up to her slowly.  
She wrapped her arms around me, and began crying again.  
"What's wrong?" I looked at her, my heart speading up.

"...Itsuki..." Mother looked me right in the eyes.  
"Itsuki... is dead.." she murmured, hugging me to her chest.  
I felt my heart skip a beat.

Itsuki... Itsuki... Itsuki... Itsuki... Itsuki... Itsuki... Itsuki... Itsuki... Itsuki...  
He can't be dead...  
He was supposed to find me...

"Why...?" I asked, my voice cracking.  
"It... It's too complicated for you to understand..."  
Is it? I thought, as I watched her face carefully.

I hid under my mother's arm, and let tears fall.  
How could he leave me?  
How could he...

I rang the bell on my wrist,  
but Mother grabbed it softly, and put her hand on my head.  
"Sweety, he won't come."

I begin wailing.  
Itsuki wouldn't leave me.  
He wouldn't.

I moved away from Mother, and stood up.  
I turned and ran.  
I had to hide.

Hide from the world.  
Hide from the danger that killed Itsuki.  
Hide from the danger that killed Mutsuki.

Mother called my name out, but I ignored.  
I HAD TO HIDE.

The house was getting darker as I ran.  
No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.  
I hate darkness!

Darkness is so scary!  
Why is this happening?  
I hear my mother scream, and my heart stops.

I turn for a moment, but I cannot see anything.  
It feels as if my eyesight finally failed.  
Though when I blink it is darker.

I reach in front of me.  
I ring the bell, trying to hear where I'm going.  
My hand brushes against a door, and I turn.

I open it, and reach inside, feeling around.  
I feel walls, and my heartbeat slows.  
A closet.

I can hide.  
Thank GOD.  
I climb inside.

I close the door.  
It's safe.  
I can hide until everything is okay again.

I hear screams and cries outside of my space.  
Tears creep out of my eyes and roll down my cheeks.  
What's going on?

I feel I sharp pain from no where.  
I look around, but I seam too tired to move.  
Suddenly...

Everything is blank...

~Chitose

* * *

Itsuki...  
Itsuki...  
Itsuki...

I will wait.  
And ring the bell.  
And stay.

You will find me.  
I know you will.  
You won't let me stay here.

I...  
I feel light...  
Like I could move through walls.

My bells...  
My bells...  
They are missing.

I go look for them.  
In the closet that I fell asleep in last night.  
It's still really dark, but I can see well enough to move around.

I reach in the closet, blindly looking around.  
My hand touches something cold.  
I gasp and touch it again.

Skin...  
I look into the closet.  
My breath gets caught in my throat.

I...  
I'm looking at myself.  
H-how...?

I look at my dead body, and move my eyes from my peaceful looking face to my left wrist.  
My bells!  
I take the chance, and lean forward to grab the bells.

I get them, and move from the closet with tears streaking my face.  
How did I die?  
Why am I dead?

How am I still moving?  
How am I still able to move?  
How am I still able to think?

Itsuki...  
Mutsuki...  
Save me!

~Chitose Tachibana


End file.
